


More Than Meets The Eye

by NightcoreFairy



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Lelouch is a Little Shit, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 03:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11072814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightcoreFairy/pseuds/NightcoreFairy
Summary: Countless times Suzaku tried to confess his feelings to Lelouch and they all went to hell. He tries one last time, but no one said that he couldn't change the rules. (or in Suzaku's case, the language)





	More Than Meets The Eye

**Author's Note:**

> I won't lie, this one-shot was really fun to write, SuzaLuLu is just so freaking adorable, don't you think?!?! Let me know what you think in the comments and maybe also leave some kudos? Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed and thanks for reading this! Peace! -Zoe
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a prompt taken by http://creativepromptsforwriting.tumblr.com/  
> I repeat, this prompt is taken and I do not own it in any way.

Suzaku knew at that moment that he was screwed.

 

He should have never agreed to that pointless bet which Milly opposed him with. But what could he have done? He just loves being challenged, whatever the challenge may be and whatever the risk it may involve. He has a true adventurous spirit, but now look at where this ‘adventurous spirit’ of his got him into.

 

He owned Milly a favor actually, but he preferred to call it a bet, as ridiculous as that sounds.

 

It was at the beginning of their final week in the senior year of college. Day Monday, a beautiful and peaceful morning if you would have asked him, but his unruffled walk towards the college was soon to be interjected when he had come across Milly, with her all-too wide, innocent smile plastered on her lips, her eyes glistering with mischief as she walked up to him.

 

He remembers quite well how she had oh-so good-natured wrapped her arm around his and then led him on the backside of the college, a more secluded area where not many frequented.

 

How she kind of had threatened him that if he didn’t confess his feelings to Lelouch properly this time, she and Shirley would make sure that his rest of his life would be a living hell. 

 

Talk about friendship.

 

And yes, you heard right, he has been crushing on Lelouch like a teenage girl since the junior year of college. And yes, he had tried to confess to Lelouch many times, but each time something would go completely wrong, or the other boy would just be oblivious.

 

Luck wasn’t at his side at all- in fact, if he didn’t knew better, he would have said that the universe hates his whole existence, as everything he plans for goes downhill.  
So, he had assured Milly that by the end of the week he would have confessed his feelings to the violet-eyed boy.

 

And that’s what he exactly did.

 

Kind of.

 

It’s not like he hadn’t confess- oh, he sure as hell did, and he had made his point as straight as it gets for him, which is not straight at all knowing it’s Suzaku, but there is this tiny, little detail.

 

He had confessed in a different language.

 

They had been assigned with a new project, which theme was to learn another country’s culture, the civilization’s traditions and the have the basic knowledge on its language. Suzaku had chosen Greece for this project, because he was always captivated by its many different and unique mythologies and wished to learn more.

 

And today, as his classes had ended, he had headed towards the college’s library, because he knew that Lelouch always betakes himself there. He says that the library is a very tranquil place where he likes to be in, as his mind clears and he lets himself loosen up.

 

Now if only that was the same for himself.

 

When he had walked in the library, he had found the violet-eyed boy sitting alone at the far back of the room, beside two wide French windows, with a book in his hand. As he had scurried over to where he was, Suzaku sat across from Lelouch. They had acknowledged each other’s presence and after a small conversation, they went into a comfortable silence.

 

Suzaku had kept glancing towards Lelouch anxiously, as he was slightly fidgeting in his seat. Lelouch then had sighed, put the book down and his amused gaze fell over Suzaku’s restless one. The violet-eyed boy teased him and the other slightly had blushed and a playful quarrel erupted back and forth between them.

 

Then, the green-eyed boy had decided that it was the perfect time to confess to the other- not exactly, since Lelouch probably wouldn’t be aware of what it would truly mean- but for him, it still counted. As Suzaku got the other one’s attention, he told him about the project, which he had learnt a few sentences in Greek and wanted to show him some. As curiosity had filled Lelouch eyes, Suzaku had breathed in and then let it out and with a serious expression, he said the words that he had been anticipating to say.

 

‘Σε αγαπάω και σημαίνεις τα πάντα για μένα.’

 

He had said it.

 

He had finally confessed, with truly expressing his feelings.

 

Lelouch eyes had widened for a few seconds in surprise, but they soon softened as a small smile made its way on his lips, which went unnoticed by Suzaku, and then had spoken out loud and snapped him out of his trance.

 

The violet-eyed boy had asked what it meant and Suzaku told him it meant ‘My father’s name is Genbu’.

 

Lelouch had leaned back into his seat and stared right into Suzaku’s eyes. He had questioned if that was really what it meant- Suzaku went rigid for a moment- but as the other boy continued, he added that considering it’s Suzaku, it would 99% be wrong, so he was going to check it on the internet himself.

 

And that’s the situation he found himself into at the moment and he was 100% sure that he was ultimately and completely, screwed.

 

“D-Do you really have to check it? And how are you so sure that it’s wrong? Don’t you believe in my skills at all? That’s quite rude, you know.” Suzaku crossed his hands and started tapping his right foot nervously as he averted his gaze from Lelouch’s.

 

The violet-eyed boy smirked as he grabbed his back bag and got his cellphone out. Suzaku’s eyes widened in alarm as he realized what Lelouch was going to do and dived in to snatch the phone away from Lelouch’s hands and to his relief, he managed to take it.

 

“I don’t know why you are overreacting like this, Suzaku, I just want to check if what you said is correct.” Lelouch placed his right hand under his chin and leaned on the table.  
“It’s not necessary and you would just waste your time by doing this. Also, there is no point in checking if it’s correct- because I know it’s correct, don’t try to convince me otherwise. I have been learning the language for about a month now, I think I’m capable enough of knowing the meaning of just one mere sentence. I’ll have you know that I’m an intelligent individual who does not need to-“

 

“I love you too.”

 

“-be always corrected, and- wait, what? What did you just say, Lelouch?”

 

Lelouch got up from his feet, walked towards Suzaku and stopped inches away from the other one’s body.

 

“I said that I love you too.” He whispered in a husky, low tone into Suzaku’s left ear. Then he backed up, gathered his things and headed towards the door of the library, all the while Suzaku hadn’t moved an inched from the place he was standing. As soon as he realized what had happened, a wide, goofy grin appeared on his face, along with a small blush and he rushed to the door, where Lelouch had went through.

 

“I really can’t hide anything from you now, can I?” Suzaku came into a halt beside him, and the violet-eyed boy turned to look at him, affection written across his face.

 

“Of course not, after all, I know everything.”

 

They started walking down the corridor together, becoming less and less visible as they continued to walk, and soon, disappeared.

 

“Hey, if you knew all along that I was lying, why didn’t you say something?!”

 

A distant irritated voice, followed by a playful, whole-hearted laugh echoed through the hallways of the college.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S: The sentence which Suzaku said in Greek means 'I love you and you mean everything to me' and the Greek sentence 'Σε αγαπάω και σημαίνεις τα πάντα για μένα' is pronounced as 'se agapó ke simenis ta páda gia ména'


End file.
